L'amour l'emporte t-il sur la raison ?
by CalzonaAddict13
Summary: Callie et Arizona sont en couple depuis plus d'un an. Callie décide alors de révéler sa relation à son entourage qui malheureusement ne la cautionne pas. Alors est-ce que l'amour l'emportera t'il sur la raison ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Entre Callie et Arizona tout ce passait pour le mieux, elles venaient de s'installer ensemble et menait leur petite vie paisible. Callie était assistante maternelle, en effet depuis toujours elle vouait une passion sans borne aux petits bouts comme elle avait l'habitude de les appeler. Quant à Arizona elle, elle était pâtissière ! Elles s'étaient d'ailleurs rencontrés lorsque Callie était venu faire la commande d'un gâteau pour organiser l'anniversaire d'un de ses petits bouts.

Le coup de foudre fut immédiat entre les deux jeunes femmes, les début furent difficile. En effet Callie n'ayant jamais été attiré par une femme avant ce jour se sentait perdu. La brune avait toujours rêvé de construire une famille, avoir des enfants, se marier à l'église en robe blanche devant sa famille et ses amis, hors elle savait pertinemment qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'approuverait ce mode de vie, il était indigne d'une famille catholique comme celle de Callie. Cette attirance l'effrayer au plus haut point, mais malgré cela elle succombât au charmes ravageur de la belle blonde. Quelques temps plus tard elle fit part de ses doutes concernant sa famille à celle qui était alors devenu sa compagne.

Arizona savait que la famille de Callie était importante pour elle, elle décida donc de ne pas lui mettre la pression pour qu'elle leur révèle la relation qui les unissait, la laissant déjà s'habituer au fait d'être en couple avec une femme. Elles décidèrent ensemble de vivre selon leurs envies, advienne que pourra. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elles venaient d'emménager ensemble.

Un an était passé depuis leurs emménagement, Callie était la plus épanouie des femmes, elle exerçait son métier qu'elle aimait tant dans leur bel appartement décorer entièrement par leurs soins. Quant à Arizona elle venait d'ouvrir sa propre pâtisserie qu'elles avaient ensemble baptisé " Les délices de Calzona ". Autant dire que tout était parfait ! Après mûre réflexion et conversation avec sa belle blonde, Callie avait décidé qu'il était temps de révéler sa relation à son entourage, elle était heureuse et ne voulait plus avoir à cacher Arizona, mais aussi a supporter les multiples remarques de ses parents sur le fait qu'elle soit encore " célibataire ".

l'annoncer n'était pas chose facile pour Callie, qui savait que ses parents n'accepteraient pas facilement cette relation compte tenu des croyances religieuses qu'ils possédaient. Pour eux, avoir une relation avec une personne de même sexe était un pêcher grave et impardonnable. Callie savait tout cela mais s'ils l'aimaient vraiment ils devraient l'accepter qu'importe son choix de vie et surtout ils ne devaient vouloir que son bonheur.

Elle pris son courage à deux mains et annonça la nouvelle à ses parents, qui ne fut évidemment pas la bienvenue, en effet ses parents firent un scandale, elle dût écouté sermon sur sermon lui expliquant ce que devait-être la vie. Callie était désespérée et tiraillée par le fait de devoir choisir entre la personne dont-elle était tombée amoureuse et avec qui elle vivait un bonheur parfait, ou ses parents qui l'avaient élevé et qui lui avait tout donné pour réussir dans la vie et qui la renierait sans aucun doute si elle continuait à entretenir cette relation avec Arizona. De plus elle repensa soudainement aux rêves qu'elle avait toujours eus, était-elle capable d'y renoncer pour vivre son histoire ? Callie était dévastée, subissant la pression continuel de ses parents depuis ce jour, elle ne savait plus quel choix était le meilleur pour elle.

Un jour comme les autres alors qu'Arizona était au travail et Callie finissant sa journée, elle décida de mettre fin à ce calvaire qu'elle subissait silencieusement depuis des semaines, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle portait à sa compagne. Sans lui laisser aucune explication Callie rassemblât alors ses affaires et s'en alla le cœur meurtrit.

* * *

Voilà petit prologue terminé, n'hésitez pas a donner vos avis. Ceci est notre première fiction :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord nous tenons à remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent la fiction, qui ont laissé des reviews et follow l'histoire ! Nous espérons que ce premier chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

**POV Callie**

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que Callie avait pris la fuite sans laissait aucune indication à Arizona. Elle ignorait tant bien que mal tous ses appels, elle avait décidé de ne pas permettre à Arizona de la retrouver, car elle savait très bien que si elle était amenée à la revoir ses sentiments prendraient vite le dessus sur sa raison. En effet la brune avait loué un appartement à l'opposer de la ville afin d'éviter les endroits où elles auraient pu se croiser. Callie se sentait bien seul dans ce grand appartement qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de décorer à sa manière, elle avait tout laissé tel quel, avait opter pour des meubles sobres et surtout agencé les pièces en fonction de ses petits bouts. Elle continuait son activité professionnelle mais n'y mettait plus autant de coeur qu'auparavant. Toutes ses pensées étaient occupées par la blonde, même si elle ignorait ses appels, elle se surprenait chaque jour à composer son numéro sans jamais allait au bout de sa démarche.

Callie était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone l'en sortis.

Callie : Ne me dis pas que c'est encore Arizona pensa-t-elle en se saisissant de son téléphone. Le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran n'était définitivement pas celui de la blonde, mais plutôt celui de son père Carlos Torres ! Elle hésita un petit moment avant de décrocher

**Callie :** Oui papa ? dit-elle d'un ton lassé.

**Carlos :** Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles comme ça ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

**Callie :** Oui oui papa je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

**Carlos : **Et bien, ta mère et moi organisons un dîner demain soir et nous aimerions beaucoup que tu viennes.

**Callie **: Papa, je suis très occupée ces derniers temps je n'ai vraiment pas de temps libre pour un dîner lui dit-elle espérant que son mensonge fonctionnerait

**Carlos :** Comment ça tu es occupée le soir? Tu dois avoir du temps pour ta famille Calliope, il faut que tu viennes c'est important !

**Callie :** Oui bon d'accord, ça va, mais je te préviens papa je ne ferais pas semblant une énième fois de m'intéresser à l'homme que tu auras dégoté comme à chaque fois que tu m'invites à un soit disant dîner de famille !

**Carlos : **Très bien très bien, mais sache que nous faisons tout cela pour toi ma chérie nous ne voulons que ton bonheur. En tout cas nous t'attendons demain à 19h et ne sois pas en retard comme la dernière fois !

**Callie :** Je n'ai pas besoin de mes parents pour trouver le bonheur je suis une grande fille. Ne t'en fais pas je serais là à 19h pile! À demain papa !

**Carlos :** Merci Calliope dit-il d'une voix enjouée. À demain !

* * *

**POV Arizona**

De son côté Arizona ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Callie, pourquoi avait-elle disparu sans rien lui dire? Ne méritait-elle pas des explications, après plus d'un an de vie commune, et tout ce qu'elles avaient vécus. Tout était parfait entre elles, les deux jeunes femmes étaient épanouies, alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation soudain, comment Callie pouvait-elle oublier tout cela du jour au lendemain. Arizona avait bien essayé de la contacter afin d'obtenir des explications, mais rien à faire, Callie restait muette. De plus elle ne savait même pas où elle pouvait-être. Avait-elle rencontrait quelqu'un ? Ce qui expliquerait sans doute son départ. La blonde lui avait ouvert son coeur, elle avait toujours été là pour elle dans les moments difficiles, notamment lorsqu'elle avait annoncé leur relation à ses parents. Arizona était submerger de sentiment divers, la colère, l'incompréhension, la tristesse, la douleur tout son monde s'était effondré le soir du départ de Callie, tout ! Même les délices de Calzona dans laquelle elle avait mis tant de temps, d'argent et de passion.. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux sauf son désespoir grandissant.

Son frère Timothy ainsi que leur cousin Julian venaient régulièrement lui rendre visite, ce trio s'était formé depuis leurs plus tendre enfance, ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, ils étaient inséparables comme les doigts de la main. Depuis que Callie avait brisé le coeur d'Arizona, ses deux acolytes ne l'avaient pas quitté ! Ils s'assuraient régulièrement que la blonde ne se laisse pas dévastée par cette rupture. Pour ce faire Timothy venait tous les week-end chez sa soeur tandis que Julian l'appelait deux fois par semaine depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux rentrés de l'armée. Ce week-end là Julian avait fait le déplacement depuis sa ville qui se trouvait à 1h de route de là pour voir sa blondinette préférée !

Timothy était préoccupé par sa soeur, en effet elle était restée affalée sur le canapé depuis la venu de son frère, elle négligeait clairement son appartement alors que la blonde était plutôt du genre maniaque habituellement. Il décida donc de prendre les devants !

**Timothy : **Arizona tu devrais aller te doucher ça te fera du bien.

**Arizona :** Quoi ? répondit-elle plongée dans ses pensées.

**Timothy :** Va te doucher Az ! Ce soir je t'emmène manger dehors il faut que tu prennes l'air et que tu arrêtes de t'enfermer dans cet appartement qui ne sent pas très bon d'ailleurs, depuis quand es-tu devenu bordélique ? La taquina-t-il.

Arizona : Ah ah très amusant Tim ! Puisque tu m'invites j'accepte ! répondit-elle en se levant pour aller chercher sa veste

**Timothy :** Attends qui a dit que je t'invitais ? Puis tu ne comptes pas sortir comme ça j'espère ! Hors de question que je sois vu avec toi dans un état pareil, les cheveux en bataille et habillée avec des fringues aussi laides ! Va te doucher tout de suite avant que je ne t'y emmène de force !

**Arizona :** qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes fringues ? .. Ok j'y vais mais seulement si tu payes l'addition du restau ! Dit-elle d'un air supérieur sachant très bien qu'elle aurait le dernier mot comme toujours !

**Timothy :** Très bien ! Tu as gagné ! Aller dépêche toi je t'attends !

Timothy profita que sa soeur soit sous la douche pour donner un petit coup de propre par-ci par là dans l'appartement. Quand il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte qui retentit . Ce devait-être Julian qui venait d'arriver.

**Arizona **: Tu peux aller ouvrir Tim ? S'exclama-t-elle

**Timothy **: Oui j'y vais ! dit- il en allant ouvrir la porte. Hey salut va-y rentre, désolé pour cette porcherie qui sert d'appart à ma soeur !

**Julian :** Salut ! Dit-il en souriant puis il entra dans l'appartement et le balaya des yeux. Wouah effectivement ! Az n'est plus aussi maniaque que dans mes souvenirs dit-il sur un ton amusé

**Arizona :** Alors, Tim c'était qui ? Demanda-t-elle

**Timothy : **Tu as vu ça ! dit-il en rigolant. Je te rassure avant que l'on revienne de l'armée elle était encore maniaque, mais depuis sa rupture elle se laisse aller ! Viens voir par toi-même dit-il en s'adressant à Arizona.

**Julian : **Oui on dirait bien que cette rupture la beaucoup affectée, mais ne t'inquiètes pas nous allons nous occuper d' Arizona répondit-il sûr de lui en faisant un clin d'oeil à Timothy

**Arizona :** D'accord, une petite minute je me sèche les cheveux d'abord.

**Timothy :** Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour ma soeur tu sais bien ! Je ne l'avais jamais encore vu comme ça et j'espère qu'elle va vite remonter la pente c'est plus possible de la voir vivre dans de telles conditions.

Arizona sortit enfin de la salle de bain intriguée par qui pouvait bien être venu la voir, son frère était la seule personne qui lui rendait visite chaque semaine. Elle se dirigea dans le salon et aperçu son frère en train de parler avec un homme, qu'elle ne reconnut pas puisqu'il se tenait dos à elle.

**Arizona: **Qui est notre visiteur mystère? dit-elle intriguée

Julian se tourna alors vers elle avec un grand sourire. Arizona restait planté là, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Julian était là devant elle ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis six mois, en effet Julian venais de revenir d'une mission, la même d'ailleurs que celle de Timothy, car les deux garçons s'étaient engagés ensemble dans l'armée.

**Julian :** Alors, Arizona tu ne viens pas dire bonjour à ton cousin préféré? L'interrogea-t-il d'un ton amusé.

**Arizona :** Julian ! Elle courut puis s'agrippa à lui avec un énorme sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Julian **: Et bien je suis venu voir ma petite cousine qui m'a atrocement manqué durant six mois ! Lui répondit-il en souriant

Arizona desserra son étreinte et regarda Timothy. Et toi tu était au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit? Demanda-t-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

**Timothy :** Aië ! dit-il en rigolant. Oui j'étais au courant ! Je voulais te faire une surprise et voilà comment je suis remercié !

Elle sourit et remercia Timothy avec un petit bisou sur la joue. Elle indiqua à Julian de mettre ses affaires dans la deuxième chambre puis se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer tandis que Timothy rangeait le reste de l'appartement. Trente minutes plus tard Arizona prête il ne lui restait plus qu'a enfilé sa veste et une paire de chaussures

**Arizona :** Voilà je suis prête les gars ! S'exclama-t-elle

**Les garçons : **C'est pas trop tôt dirent-ils en se moquant d'elle

**Arizona :** Rhoo ça va hein, c'est la dure réalité dans la vie de chaque femme qui se respecte de mettre une éternité dans la salle de bain !

**Timothy :** Oh oui excuse-nous de remettre en question cette évidence ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais le restau ne va pas nous attendre indéfiniment les amis ! Ce sera déjà un miracle si l'on trouve une table de libre avec le temps qu'Arizona nous a fait perdre. Assura-t-il en regardant sa soeur d'un air innocent !

Arizona lui fit une grimace et enfila ses chaussures, puis sa veste. Les trois acolytes se mirent alors en route pour le restaurant

* * *

**POV Callie **

Pendant ce temps-là Callie faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Elle ne cessait de penser à Arizona, elle avait terriblement envie de la voir, de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle n'arrive pas à vivre sans elle. Cette vie sans elle était une torture. Elle pesait sans arrêt-le pour et le contre de cette relation et elle en revenait toujours à la même conclusion, son amour pour Arizona dépassait n'importe quelles raisons qui prouvaient que leur couple n'en valait pas la peine. La brune repensa au comportement odieux qu'elle eut en quittant Arizona sans rien lui dire, sans aucune explication. Arizona devait la détester maintenant c'est certain, mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. De plus, pour Callie, Arizona méritait bien mieux qu'elle, elle méritait une femme qui n'avait pas peur du regard des autres et de celui de sa famille, elle essayait de se rassurer en se disant que leur rupture aiderait Arizona a trouvé quelqu'un de mieux. Elle continuait de penser à des milliers de choses au sujet d'Arizona et d'elle-même. Elle pensait à toutes les choses qu'elles avaient vécues ensemble et petit à petit des larmes commencèrent à perler sur son doux visage désormais marqué de tristesse. Cette situation était trop douloureuse comment pouvait-elle vivre sans elle ? Callie pris alors ses clés et décida d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées. Il était 22h et les rues de Seattles étaient désertes, la brune errait sans but précis, elle se laissait porter par ses pas.. Elle reconnut soudain le quartier où elle venait de pénétrer, elle y avait passé beaucoup de temps et y avait vécu heureuse. À cette époque tout allait pour le mieux dans sa vie. Elle pénétra alors dans l'immeuble sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et atterrit devant l'appartement qu'elle avait occupée durant un moment .. Cet appartement elle le connaissait bien, elle l'avait entièrement décoré avec l'aide d'une belle blonde qui animait toutes ses pensées depuis des mois entiers. Malgré toute la force qu'elle mettait à se convaincre de repartir immédiatement, ses émotions l'emportèrent et sa main se leva pour venir toquer contre la porte marquée du numéro 13, celle d'Arizona...


End file.
